Kirima
is the daughter of Asami Kinoshita and Aro. Biography Early Life After Aro learned about the existence of hybrids from his conformation with the Olympic Coven, he decided that there was nothing that they could have, that he did not. For five months after the confrontation, he courted a human who had been living in the castle since the age of thirteen with her sister. To his delight, in the seventh day, of the seventh month of 2007, she bore him three lovely hybrid children. Kirima- a daughter of the sun, born underneath the warmth of the suns rays. Seth- a son of the moon, born just when the first shadows of the moon appeared in the sky as dusk fell, and Euphrasie- a daughter of the stars, born as nightfell and the stars hung in the sky. Both mother and father immediately fell in love with the three children, and Aro was thrilled to have triplets. After all, he always viewed that the best things came in threes. Elysian Peace (RP 1) Kirima was present at the masquerade, although she did spend most of her time on her own, reading a book or sitting at a table by herself. For a few minutes, she saw Andrea and Seth dancing before the two disappeared inside his room to play, while she remained at the dancing place. Briefly, she met someone named Jeremy, who claimed to be a spy and to have information for Aro, but wary of him, Kirima didn’t lead him over to Aro and intended to talk with him about it later, but she never got the chance to. Before she knew it, the castle was under attack, and she quickly ran to find her mother and siblings. She had found her mother, Seth and Andrea, as well as her mother’s mate, Helios, but there was Euphrasie missing as she couldn’t find her anywhere. Although it wasn’t safe, Kirima went back inside in search for her sister. The next thing she does remember is being knocked unconscious and waking up someplace she didn’t know. She had been kidnapped by the Neo-Romanian Coven and was tortured for a while, before making her escape with her Seth’s help and a ghost both met on that day. It was on that day that Kirima discovered her power, the ability to see auras. That was how she knew there was someone there. The two hurried back to the castle helped by the ghost, and returned home safe and sound. A few days after returning, she fell ill and was taken to the infirmary, having Helios to help her on recovery. Then she spent some time with Seth and Aro, the three of them speaking about Didyme and how Seth could see her, while Kirima could see the colors of the ghost’s aura.She is also seen sneaking out with Euphrasie and Persephone to the city, sneaking past the guards. Twisted Everyway (RP2) Kirima is seen sneaking out once more into the city, where she collides with a vampire named Daniel. The two talk for a bit in the city before she sneaks him inside her room, wanting to get to know him before they have to part ways. Her soul seems to recognize he is her mate, although they have only met. Physical Appearance Kirima is extremely beautiful, resembling a princess from early centuries, even from the moment she was born. Her hair is extremely long, growing almost as fast as she does, and curly, falling in curls to the middle of her back or even further. Her eyes are blue/purple. Her skin is lightly tanned. Once she is fully grown, she will be curvy build. Personality & Traits Kirima is a hyper, but quiet child. Even so, she loves to have fun. While not talking much until she turns 6 in physical age, she'll become more extroverted and talk more to people. Due to her ability, however, she has the habit of staying quiet, as it requires a lot of concentration and a certain level of being introverted to be psychic, or so she believes due to the small experience with her power. Powers & Abilities Kirima has the ability of seeing and reading a person's aura. Relationships Asami Her birth mother. The two are very close, and very alike in the way they behave and look. Aro Her biological father. She is not close to him as she would like due to the amount of work and important things he has to take care of, but still calls him dad and looks up to him. Helios Her mother's mate. When she was sick, he was the one staying with her until she was all better, and the two bonded - enough for her to call him daddy for the first time. Seth Her twin brother, born short minutes after her. The two are very close and are often seen hanging out together. Euphrasie Her twin sister, The two are very close, even if they don't spend as much time together. Persephone Her younger sister. They don't interact much, but she loves her to death. Endymion Her younger brother. The two aren't too close, but she loves him. Daniel Her mate. Has yet to meet him. Andrea Her brother's mate to be. They sometimes play together, being friends. Alec Her sister's mate. Hasn't met him yet and doesn't have much of an opinion on him. Etymology The origin of the name Kirima is Native American. The meaning of the name is hill. Avery is her aunt's name. Asami gave her daughter her aunt's name as her middle name. The meaning of the name is elf ruler, and the origin of the name is English. Media Portrayal Kirima is portrayed by Kyungri de Nine Muses in all pictures. Category:Females Category:Original Hybrids Category:Hybrids Category:Characters with special abilities Category:Original Characters Category:Volturi Category:Royal Volturi Family